onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 961
Chapter 961 is titled "The Mountain God Incident". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol. 11 - "Were these people attacked?" Vito and Gotti find several men knocked out with large lips marks on them. Short Summary 41 years ago, a Mountain God rampaged through the Flower Capital, and Kin'emon tried in vain to attack it after finding out it ate Tsuru. Oden then approached the Mountain God with its offspring and used his Nitoryu to cut it in half. Since he possessed the white boar, Oden took the blame for the incident and received a notice from Sukiyaki that he had been disowned and exiled from the Capital. Oden happily set off, and Kin'emon and Denjiro decided to become his followers. The trio went to Hakumai to meet with the daimyo Shimotsuki Yasuie, who introduced them to his new servant Kurozumi Orochi. Long Summary With the Mountain God beginning to tear through the Flower Capital in search of its offspring, Kin'emon desperately attemps to keep the small boar quiet. Oden asks Kin'emon for the boar, though he refuses, as it is worth enough money for him to finally pay off his debts. Denjiro stands in awe of Oden's presence, musing to himself that Oden is the one adult that he respects. Several citizens in the Flower Capital begin to correctly surmise that the Mountain God is attacking due to its child having been abducted, and resolve to search for it. The large creature continues devouring houses and people whole, even separating families. Bongo eventually locates Kin'emon and the boar, and after the two exchange accusations for bringing chaos to the capital, Bongo explains that his friends were eaten for having the boar's scent on their clothes. They had kidnapped O-Tsuru as payback for Kin'emon stealing the boar from them originally, but they were pursued and eaten as they made their way down the mountain....O-Tsuru included. Realizing his culpability in the matter, Kin'emon discards the boar without hesitation and rushes to face the beast head-on. As the Mountain God notices its child's scent on Kin'emon and prepares to attack, the latter reflects on all the trouble he has put O-Tsuru through on his behalf. Demanding her back from the creature, Kin'emon charges and manages to stab the Mountain God through the snout. It ultimately doesn't prove effective, and the beast shakes him off by crashing into some nearby buildings. Now bloodied, Kin'emon defiantly rises to his feet to challenge it again, causing Oden to note that he has guts. Denjiro however warns him to stop, as the Mountain God again crashes him through several buildings. Unable to rise again this time, Kin'emon professes that if O-Tsuru dies because of him, then he'd like to die too. As the Mountain God prepares to continue it's rampage in search for its child, Oden holds the baby boar in the air and calls for its parent's attention. The citizens see this and begin to blame Oden for the orignal mishap, which again reminds Kin'emon of his responsibility in the day's events. Oden mentions that he was just craving some boar stew, and as the creature approaches, he completely bisects it with "Oden Two Sword Style: Paradise Waterfall". The citizens look on in complete shock, with Hyougoro being noticeably impressed by Oden's strength. Despite a quarter of the entire capital's population having been engulfed by the creature, there were miraculously no casualties. As citizens begin to reconnect with their loved ones, they appreciate how cool Oden looked defeating the creature, but lament at him causing the trouble to begin with. Kin'emon prepares to announce that the incident was all his fault, but Oden throws a rock and knocks him out, telling him not to do anything stupid. At this precise moment, Oden receives the news that his father Sukiyaki, has disowned him. Oden takes the news in stride, asserting that the capital simply couldn't contain his greatness as he walks off. An 18-year old Oden leaves the Flower Capital, stating that he shall make his bed wherever the sun sets. O-Tsuru asks a sobbing Kin'emon what is wrong, who states that he would happily die for a man like Oden. Denjiro agrees and runs off after Oden, causing the two to argue along the way about who's infatuation with the swordsman is greater. After some time the group arrives in Hakumai, where they are greeted by an incredibly eager servant. Yasuie is quite unamused to see Oden after hearing of his banshiment, and even more disappointed that he's attracted followers. The servant throws his body down over a puddle for Oden's group to walk over him, prompting Oden to call him a creep. Yasuie mentions that this is his new servant, who humbly introduces himself as Orochi. Quick References Chapter Notes *Oden defeats the Mountain God. *Oden was exiled from the Flower Capital after taking the blame for bringing the white boar there. **Kin'emon and Denjiro decided to become Oden's followers after this event. *A younger Orochi is introduced. **He was Yasuie's servant in the past. Characters Arc Navigation